


Looking for fanfiction

by Kellyoncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyoncer/pseuds/Kellyoncer
Summary: Help ?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Looking for fanfiction

Hi please help me find this fanfiction not sure if it has been deleted but I will try.

In the fanfiction teenager emma lives with her abusive foster family and emma is mute in it.  
Think regina is her teacher.

I can remember I think teenager Emma was getting hit by her foster father with his belt, when regina comes in to save emma she hears emma shout her name I think 

Thank you i hope i can find it xxxx


End file.
